Sinful Love
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Kalau aku terlahir kembali, aku tidak ingin menjadi kakakmu lagi. Tapi, itu terserah pada dewa di atas sana sajalah. Karena aku pasti tetap mencintaimu. Selfcest/incest, yaoi. Don't like don't read. ;9


**Title:** Sinful Love

**Summary:** Kalau aku terlahir kembali, aku tidak ingin menjadi kakakmu lagi. Tapi, itu terserah pada dewa di atas sana. Karena aku pasti tetap mencintaimu.

**Pairing:** Delic/Tsugaru, sama di masa lalunya... ada aja ;9 *taboked*

**Rate:** T aja.

**Disclaimer:** Kalo saia bilang durarara! yang saia juga, ga bakal ada yang percaya, kan? durarara! yang saia! Ahahaha! *diseret ke RSJ terdekat*

* * *

_Aku menyukaimu, Nii-san. Sangat menyukaimu._

"Kaikyou," panggilnya.

_Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois. Nii-san tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersanding denganku, perempuan yang adalah adiknya sendiri._

"Ayo, kita kabur sekarang."

_Aku dengan senang hati menggapai tangannya yang terulur padaku. Padahal aku tahu, kemanapun kami mencoba untuk kabur, tidak mungkin kami bisa bersama. Aku tetap lari bersamanya malam ini, walau begitu juga._

_Ah… aku telah berkelakuan egois lagi…_

"Nii-san…" panggilku agak terengah karena lelah.

_Sudah, berhenti saja. Kita menyerah saja. Tidak mungkin orang tidak mengenali rambut pirang kita._

"Kau lelah, Kaikyou?"

_Orang pasti tahu kita kakak adik karena rambut kita sama. Tidak ada orang berdarah separuh barat seperti kami di sekitar sini. Ibu dan ayah pasti akan marah kalau kita tertangkap._

"Ayo, kita lanjut," ujarnya sambil menggendongku.

_Jangan. Harusnya kau tinggalkan saja aku…_

"Kaikyou, mungkin nanti kita bisa mencari pewarna agar rambutku bisa kuwarnai hitam," tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan itu ketika kami sedang beristirahat di sebuah rumah kecil yang terbengkalai.

_Untuk apa? Untuk bisa terus bersamaku?_

_Ah… dia hanya tersenyum dengan lembut. _

_Kau tahu nii-san? Ayo lakukan ini. Kita lakukan dosa ini bersama-sama. Aku tidak lagi peduli dengan norma, dengan adat, peraturan. Persetan dengan itu semua._

"Nii-san… ah…"

"Kaikyou…"

_Ayo, terus. Berikan lebih padaku! Aku ingin lebih! Aku ingin egois, kali ini saja. Kau tidak akan memarahiku, kan?_

"Ah… ah… nii-san… lagi…"

"Shh… jangan menangis, Kaikyou…"

_Ya, seperti itu. Berikan lebih padaku!_

Pintu terbuka, kami berdua tertangkap basah.

_Ah, aku tahu, seharusnya kita tidak melakukan ini…_

_Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu? Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Bagaimana kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Aku tidak ingin itu!_

_Aku… ternyata memang egois…_

* * *

Pagi yang menyakitkan tiba juga akhirnya. Kami berdua diseret kembali ke desa dan diikat pada tiang di tengah desa.

_Jangan! Jangan sentuh adikku!_

"Aku yang memaksanya. Dia tidak bersalah," ujarku sesaat sebelum katana para pemuda haus darah itu menyentuh kulit putih adikku. Aku tidak mau dia mati. Dia tidak seharusnya menderita. Aku tidak seharusnya membuat dia menderita dengan mencintainya dan membuatnya kabur bersamaku.

Tanganku terikat pada pasak yang mereka pasangkan di tengah-tengah desa agar kami berdua menjadi peringatan tentang apa yang akan terjadi bagi orang-orang yang melanggar moral seperti aku dan adik perempuanku.

Ayahku berdiri di bagian depan kerumunan, memandangku dengan mata dinginnya dan ibuku berada di sampingnya, dengan wajahnya yang tidak pernah peduli nasib apa yang menimpa anak-anaknya. Dia hanya peduli pada uang ayah, sepertinya. Kenapa juga ayah mau menikahi wanita barat ini? Dia jelas-jelas hanya akan membuatnya bangkrut.

"Tidak peduli siapa yang memaksa siapa. Kami tetap harus membunuh kalian berdua," balas mereka kepadaku. Ah, aku mengerti. Dendam memang satu hal yang menakutkan. Mereka orang-orang yang dulu memuja-muja adikku. "Tapi, karena kau sudah bilang begitu, kau saja yang kami bunuh terlebih dahulu."

Katana diangkat ke arahku.

_Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya seegois ini…_

Tidak sakit rasanya ditebas seperti ini ketika aku merasakan hal yang lebih menyakitkan lagi. Adikku berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku, "Shizuo-nii-san! Shizuo-nii-san! Jangan bunuh dia! Kumohon! Bunuh saja aku!"

_Tapi, kalau bisa, aku ingin terlahir kembali…_

"Shizuo-nii-san!"

_Dan bertemu denganmu kembali, Kaikyou…_

Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan selain rasa sakit ketika melihat adikku yang menangis. Kesadaranku masih tersisa, cukup untuk melihat bilah tajam menembus perutnya dan mengoyakkan tubuhnya. Sayang sekali, kesadaranku tidak cukup untuk membuatku bisa menutup mata.

_Kalau bisa juga,dewa di atas sana, kumohon, aku tidak ingin menjadi saudaranya agar aku bisa bersatu dengannya. Tapi, terserah kau saja. Aku tidak keberatan terus dekat dengannya kalau aku kembali menjadi kakaknya._

_Dan kuharap, mata birunya akan tetap seterang matanya tadi malam._

* * *

"Tsugaru, aku lapar~," keluh Delic-nii-san lemas begitu dia masuk tanpa menyapa dulu. Aku hanya membantunya melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungkan jas itu pada gantungan dekat pintu. Mungkin dia harus berhenti saja menjadi penyanyi. Tiap hari dia selalu lelah begini begitu sampai di rumah.

"Aku membuat tumis sayur tadi. Kau mau, Delic-nii-san?"

Dia langsung memandangku dengan matanya yang berwarna magenta. "Coba ulangi lagi," perintahnya.

Ulangi apa?

"Eh… tumis sayur. Kenapa? Delic-nii-san mau daging saja? Aku buatkan seka—" kalimatku terpotong oleh sepasang bibir hangat yang menimpa milikku.

"Delic-nii—" lagi… dan lagi, dan lagi… sampai akhirnya aku tidak lagi bisa bernapas.

"Ulangi lagi…" bisiknya di telingaku, berhasil membuat semburat merah tipis muncul di pipiku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali memekik kaget ketika dia mendorongku jatuh ke sofa dan menindihku.

"Apa yang harus kuulangi?" tanyaku padanya yang masih memelukku dan mengubur wajahnya di leherku setelah mendorongku.

"Caramu memanggilku…"

Caraku… oh, aku mengerti. Aku baru ingat dia tidak senang kupanggil begitu.

"Ayolah, Tsugaru. Umur kita hanya beda setahun dan kau memanggilku 'kakak'?"

"Tapi, kau memang ka—" lagi-lagi terpotong oleh ciuman. Aku hanya bisa mencoba untuk menarik napas yang terus saja direbut dari paru-paruku.

"Delic-nii… Delic, sudah, aku mengerti, aku tidak akan… ah… Delic, jangan membuka bajuku…" aku mencoba menghentikan tangannya yang mulai menemukan jalan menelusup ke bawah lapisan haori biru yang kupakai. Dia berhenti sebentar dan menatapku.

"Beneran, deh, Tsugaru. Kau tahu? Kau satu-satunya orang yang kukenal yang bisa mengatakan 'jangan' sambil kenyataannya sedang menikmati hal ini," ujarnya dengan sebuah seringai. Mata magentanya berkilat sedikit, membuat aku tidak bisa bergerak, seakan menghipnotisku, seperti mata ular yang membekukan mangsanya. Dan aku tahu, malam ini akulah makanannya.

* * *

Aku memandang Tsugaru yang tertidur dengan tenang di sampingku.

Mungkin kalau ada penghargaan untuk kakak terjahat, aku sudah pasti mendapatkan penghargaan itu.

Aku selalu bertengkar dengan kedua orangtuaku, dia selalu menjadi anak baik yang dipuji-puji mereka berdua. Aku selalu menjadi pembuat masalah, dia selalu menjadi yang menyelesaikannya. Aku selalu menjadi yang mempermalukan kedua orangtuaku, dan dia selalu yang membuat mereka , aku tidak tahu lagi. Setelah semua itu, dia malah mengikutiku kabur dari rumah.

Alasannya satu. "Aku mencintai Delic-nii-san."

Ah, aku pasti kakak paling jahat di seluruh permukaan bumi ini untuk dengan teganya mengizinkannya ikut denganku dan merebut semua darinya.

Ya, aku tidak bisa bilang kehidupan kami buruk. Setelah kabur dari rumah, kami memang agak kesusahan, tapi aku beruntung bertemu dengan seorang pecari bakat dan aku bisa hidup seperti ini, Tsugaru bisa kuliah, aku tidak harus bekerja sebagai host lagi (Tsugaru selalu cemburu dulu. Mungkin tidak kelihatan, tapi aku tahu), walaupun kadang kebiasaanku merayu masih belum bisa hilang juga (sampai Tsugaru kadang cemburu lagi).

Tidak, tidak buruk sama sekali. Tapi aku tetap tidak yakin kalau orangtuaku akan menerima kami apa adanya setelah aku terkenal begini juga. Aku tahu keputusanku membawa Tsugaru kabur adalah keputusan paling nekat yang pernah kubuat. Mungkin juga hanya masalah waktu sampai nanti hubunganku dengannya terkuak. Aku tidak terlalu peduli pada pekerjaanku, tapi bagaimana nanti Tsugaru. Dia pasti akan kesusahan, kan? Ugh... kepalaku sakit hanya dengan memikirkan itu.

"Tsugaru, kau harusnya lebih menyesal mengikutiku…" gumamku pelan sambil kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhku yang juga tidak dilapisi baju, sama seperti Tsugaru yang tertidur dengan begitu tenang dan damai.

Ugh… aku makin merasa bersalah. Seakan belum cukup aku membawanya bersamaku, aku juga membuatnya rusak. Padahal dia bisa mendapat pasangan hidup yang jauh lebih baik di luar sana daripada ikutan berdosa sepeti ini.

Entah kenapa, aku seakan merasakan déjà vu, seakan aku pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Hmm… déjà vu. Kalau tidak salah, itu sering terjadi dalam mimpi. Tiba-tiba saja kau merasa kau sudah pernah mengalami sesuatu dalam hidupmu, padahal itu semua terjadi dalam mimpi. Atau bukan ya? Tapi, bicara tentang mimpi, mimpiku tadi malam juga cukup aneh.

Aku memanggil-manggil seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang panjang dan kimono biru yang mirip dengan milik Tsugaru. Aku memanggilnya… 'Kai'? Tunggu, 'Kai' apa? Um… 'kya'? 'Kyu'? 'Kyou'? Aku lupa. Aku hanya ingat dia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang bening sambil tersenyum lebar. 'Shi'… 'Shi' apa? Aku juga lupa! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Baiklah, yang kuingat hanyalah bahwa wanita itu mirip dengan Tsugaru. Dia… ugh, masa aku lupa juga dengan itu?

"Sudahlah," seruku kesal dengan suara pelan sambil menyusup ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh adikku tersayang dari belakang dan masih sempat aku mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di tengkuknya sebelum akhirnya aku menutup mataku dan ikut tertidur.

Di batas ambang dunia sadar dan mimpiku, aku samar-samar teringat.

Mata wanita itu berwarna biru. Dan matanya itu berkilau terang seperti milik Tsugaru.

* * *

And, the heck cerita ini? Saia maunya Delic yang Uke! AARRRGGHHH! *stress*

Adakah yang mau berbaik hati menghibur diri saia yang stress dengan ripiu? :D


End file.
